Lyos
Lyos is the world of Heartcore. It consists of nine realms, each ruled over by its patron demon, surrounded by a storm known as Discordia. At present, only one of the realms has been seen in the comic, but others may be featured over the course of the story. Realms The realms of Lyos are as follows: * Vepar: Located to the far north, Vepar is named after who is believed to be the progenitor of all demonkind. It appears to consist of frozen mountainous wastelands. * Abysm: Located to the south of Vepar, the realm of Abysm appears to consist of dead or dying plant life in a red wasteland. Abysm is said to be one of the demons, along with Vepar, responsible for creating the silver sea. * Gilnas: Located to the south of Vepar and east of Abysm, Gilnas's namesake is said to be the one benevolent ruling demon in all of Lyos. Located in the middle of the Silver Sea, Gilnas exists as a small utopia in a sea that would otherwise dissolve anything that comes into contact with it. * Eluria: Located to the south of Vepar, Eluria consists of deserts, illusions, and glass bulbs. Every night, the realm becomes blanketed in a pink mist that the inhabitants fight of with artificial lights. * Lilium: Named after the mother of Amethyst Lashiec and located between Eluria and Maladormi, Lilium consists of a large floating landmass suspended above swirling red clouds and isolated from the rest of Lyos. How and why this occured remains a mystery. The realm is notable in being inhabited by humans and beastmen. * Maladormi: Located to the east of Eluria, Maladormi is described as a "land of rot, rain, rain, and more rain", and is home to the undead. It is also responsible for keeping the Silver Sea from dissolving the rest of Lyos. * Thrax: Located to the east of Maladormi across a river made by the Silver Sea, Thrax is home to glowing orbs and crystals made by the high concentrations of the souls of the dead, which also gives rise to trees of great heights. * Styros: A small island located south-west of Eluria, Styros is a mysterious realm of which little is known, due to being difficult to navigate thanks to the demon lord Dagan. * Dagan: Named after Vepar's younger sister, the realm technically belongs to Vepar, but was bestowed upon Dagan. Nothing is known about this realm, due to any attempt to travel to it ending in failure. Trivia * Vepar is named after a demon from The Lesser Key of Solomon, a demonological grimoire. Vepar is described as a Great Duke of Hell that can make men die in three days from festering wounds. * Elruia is named after The Little Sisters of Eluria, a novel by Stephen King. * Gilnas and Dagan are named after enemies from the MMORPG Phantasy Star Online 2. Gilnas was a robotic enemy fought on the desert planet of Lillipa, while Dagans were Darker drones that were spider-like in appearance. * Dagan is also named after Demon Lord Dagon, from Dungeons & Dragons.